100 Colors in a Rainbow
by psychobabblers
Summary: Fanfic 100. 100 little drabbles starring all the awesome people in White Collar!
1. Midnight Blue

**A/N: This is my attempt at a fanfic100, like others I've seen around the site. I know I won't be able to get exactly 100 words, but I'll try to be as close as possible, but it'll still probably take me forever to finish. It's just to satisfy my random writing inspirations while I try to figure out how to get my other WC fic going again.**

**Word Count: 111**

* * *

**Midnight Blue**

The moon was already waning when they finally made it back home. Exhausted, they kicked off their shoes and fell onto the bed. The fading stars twinkled contentedly through the window, as they lay together in a daze.

"That was a close one…," the man murmured sleepily into his pillow, one arm slung over her shoulder in a half-hug. She said nothing, just watched as he drifted off to his dreams.

He whispered, "I love you, Kate," and she started. She'd thought he was already asleep.

An almost sad look flickered on her face when she said, "I know," to his sleeping form.


	2. Seafoam Green

**Word Count: 155**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Seafoam Green**

"Why are we at the beach again?" Peter asked exasperatedly for the umpteenth time.

"You said to follow my instincts!" Neal said cheerfully. "This is where they led me."

The agent just sighed again as he scanned the surrounding shoreline with tired suspicion, "You could've warned me at least..." he grumbled, more for appearances sake than anything else, "It's much too hot to be out here in a suit."

Still, he had to admit, the swirl of turquoise waves was calming, and the salty ocean breeze eased his overworked and overstressed mind just a bit. Well, at least he could enjoy it while Neal did whatever his "instincts" had told him to do.

Unfortunately though, as soon as he began to relax, said conman shot him another cheerful grin, his eyes alight with another crazy idea, and pointed back in the direction of their car.


	3. Dimly Gold

**A/N: Has everyone seen the White Collar/Burn Notice/Psyche crossover videos? They're hilarious. I highly recommend you google them if you haven't.**

**Word Count: 149**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Dimly Gold**

They wander among the fading trees, gold and crimson leaves fluttering unseen in the gentle breeze. Above, a purse of priceless gems has been spilled upon the pitch black sky. He wishes it that they could stay like this forever. Who needs the rest of the world, who needs riches, jewels, gold? Who _cares_, when you have love like this?

His hand seeks hers out in the darkness, and dimly, he makes out a slight turn of her head as she smiles that special smile she reserves just for him—and feels his heart flutter in response. He's heard people say that you can't stay in love forever, that eventually the fire burns out. But he knows they're wrong; he just seems to fall deeper in love every moment. And really, who cares what other people think, when you have love like this?


	4. Moonlit Azure

**A/N: Despite my best efforts, these seem to be getting longer...**

**Word Count: 164**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Moonlit Azure**

She carried the music box up the stairs carefully, though it felt weightless for a treasure worth so much. Yet at the same time, far more burdensome than its beautifully crafted exterior would have it appear. She still didn't know why she was bringing it back when she had gotten away clean, easily almost, leaving no trail behind. She could tell herself that it was safer this way, that the box wasn't worth all the trouble.  
But she'd be lying to herself.

She knew that she had made the right choice when the door swung open and the other woman stepped aside, and she was finally able to see those bright blue eyes glinting in the moonlight looking surprised, relieved, hopeful. But the hope shining in his eyes was not for her, the smile touching his lips was not for her. And she made the necessary polite conversation with him before fleeing calmly back down the stairs.


	5. Bitter Pink

**A/N: Only a few more weeks till Season 2!**

**Word Count: 183**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Bitter Pink**

Today was a good day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was that impossible blue that usually only Neal Caffrey's eyes could achieve. Said conman was walking to the FBI offices, sure that it was going to be a nice easy day, as they didn't currently have a case. Thus, he had worn a cheerful light pink shirt under his stylish black suit, with his ever-present fedora on his head.

However, when he arrived, he heard Hughes and Peter having a discussion. This normally wouldn't be a cause for alarm, except for the fact that they were discussing him. He casually leaned against a desk and eavesdropped. "If you're going away for even a day, Caffrey's radius is gonna be reduced to just his house, and that is final," Hughes said firmly.

Neal waited for Peter to protest, but the agent just sighed and nodded. A bitter taste rose in his mouth and he almost glanced out the window to see whether the beautiful day had turned to rain. Peter couldn't even trust him alone for a day.


	6. Lucky Coffee

**Word Count: 123**

**Disclaimer: Don't own white collar**

* * *

**Lucky Coffee**

"You really still think you're lucky?" Peter asked with a slight touch of increduity.

"Why wouldn't I?" "Hmm...let me think..." Peter pretended to consider the question for a moment. "Maybe because you lived the high life for a good part of your life and you're now stuck with us," he paused to wave his hands vaguely, "who you think have no sense of fun."

Neal hesitated for a moment and then shrugged. He watched Peter walk off for some coffee. Yes, he missed the freedom and independence of his old life. But his arrest hadn't just taken, it had also given. Given him friends. June, Peter, Elizabeth, Jones, Lauren, and even grumpy old Hughes sometimes.

Yes...he was lucky indeed.


	7. Heartbroken Jade

**A/N: Another sad one. I've always like writing angst more so yeah. And I think the word counter is broken. The numbers increase every time I save even if I don't type anything....**

**Word Count: 108**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Heartbroken Jade**

There are people gathered around my bed. They smile at me gently, but I look past them and all I can see are the white, white walls all around me. Their presence aggravates me, but I can't summon the will to tell them to go away.

And I daren't close my eyes.

Because when I do I see her again. I see the jade necklace I gave her for her twentieth birthday. I see our first kiss. I see her die. And I know that it's all my fault.

Because I am a terrible person.

And I know that somehow, for some reason, she died because of me.


	8. Desperate Gray

**A/N: Angsty because I realized today that WC is back in _July_, not June :(**

**Word Count: 110**

* * *

**Desperate Gray**

"But I love you," he finally cries desperately, breaking through the heavy, oppressive silence.

She looks at him a long moment, gray eyes like the sea after a storm, and it seems to him that the entire universe is holding its breath, frozen of all sound and movement save the thumping of his treacherous heart.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

And she turns her head away and looks out over the balcony at the dimly sparkling skyline, gray with smog and smoke.

He swallows painfully.

Sometimes, no matter how much you love somebody, no matter how much you wishe for a happy ending, it just isn't enough.

Sometimes, love isn't enough.


	9. Relieved Gold

**A/N: Only a few weeks left till Season 2! All the commercials on tv are making me so excited!**

**This one's way over the 100 word mark...but oh well. And I hope I spelled Peter's dog's name correctly...**

**Word Count: 251**

* * *

**Relieved Gold**

"Satchmo's lucky to have a friend like you, you know," Neal said out of the blue.

We were sitting in my living room pretending to go over reports. Of course, neither of us actually had work, as it was Sunday and it wasn't like we had an important case or anything. But Neal had been coming into the office looking haggard and drawn every day since he had been released from the hospital. I would never admit it to him, but I desperately missed the old annoying Neal. So I'd invited him over to remind him that his world hadn't ended, that there were still people who cared about him. Because it hurt to think of Neal sitting alone in his rooms, alone with his thoughts and his broken heart.

There'd been little conversation so far, until Neal suddenly broke the silence with his random comment. I glanced at him and was surprised to see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Uh...well I'm lucky to have him too. I don't know what I'd do without him," I said pointedly, "I hope he knows that."

"Yeah," Neal replied, absently petting Satchmo's soft golden head. "He does...Even though you make him do tricks for food and put him on a leash when you go outside, he knows." He grinned a small grin at me, and I thought I felt something tight with worry inside me relax.

"So you think I should get a dog too?" he quipped.

"I...huh-?"


	10. 100 Wishes

**A/N: Yay we're finally at #10! That took awhile... And now I'd like to thank reviewers and readers who've stuck with me so far: Sparky Dorian, aloha94, j3nnee, Wondo, Ultracape, kenziealizabeth, nicedisguise, and bittergreen. I love reading your comments! And I hope you enjoy the rest as well.**

**Word Count: 150**

* * *

100 Wishes

For the 100th wish he ever made, it was to never fall in love. His nine years of life had taught him that love would bring only yelling and screaming and arguments and pain. This lesson was fresh on his mind as he sat on a creaking swing in the park and watched the tiny dandelion seeds sail away on the wind, scattering and carrying his wish away.

Yes, he reflected, he wanted a life of excitement and adventure, as any young boy did, but not love, because he knew even then that he always cared too much, loved too deeply, and he knew also that he didn't have the strength to go on after heartbreak. He locked his heart away then, just in case the wish didn't get to wherever they went to be granted, jumped down and began walking slowly home, his feet trailing and his head bowed.


	11. Trustworthy White

**White Collar is back in 3 hours and 24 minutes!**

**I know I haven't been great with the updates, but the thought of the Season 2 premiere gave me some inspiration. It's actually pretty fitting for the show's return. Or at least I thought so... :)**

**And, on USA's white collar website, there's a video called "to facebookers" (i think), where I'm pretty sure Matt Bomer saying that he read white collar fan fic (?) which was pretty funny. But since he mumbled a lot during that part, I'm not sure, so don't take my word for it. For anyone who wants to check it out, it's near the end of the video.**

**Word Count: 158**

* * *

**Trustworthy White**

Agent Peter Burke looked at the tracking anklet sitting on his desk. He was not happy. The other agents in the white collar division were having a small celebration for catching one of their nastiest and most elusive criminals yet. Peter was thankful that the madman was now behind bars, especially since he had been pretty violent for a thief. Fortunately, Neal, as usual, was able to outsmart him. Unfortunately, there was a noticeable lack of conmen here right now.

Sighing, he'd decided that he might as well break up the party and tell Hughes that Neal was missing...again.

Then he heard the door open and Jones say to someone, "Hey, I thought Peter said you were gonna skip the party and go home."

Neal's eyes slid over to where Peter was watching him from his office. "Yeah, I decided it might be worth it to come back anyways." Jones grinned and handed him a cup of champagne.


	12. Bright Orange

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but the new White Collar episode has inspired me to write. This one was prompted with the words "lawyer," "excitement," and "uniform."**

**Word Count: 268**

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

**Bright Orange**

The first thing Neal sees when he comes back to the waking world is Peters worried face.

Assuming that the face-shaped blur above him _is_ Peter's.

"Peter?" he tries to say, but it comes out like he's saying, "Puh?" instead. The face swimming into view is definitely not Peter's.

"No," the unknown man says, sounding anxious. "I'm Bilkers. Remember? Tom Bilkers?"

Oh. Right. The obnoxious lawyer whose stolen painting they were trying to recover. For some reason or another he's not obnoxious at the moment though, and Neal blearily thanks whatever higher power is out there for small favors.

After taking a moment to gather himself, Neal heaves himself to his feet. Bilkers hovers nearby like a particularly annoying dragonfly, his bright orange tie clashing horribly with the dusty gray of a post-explosion scene.

Post-explosion...

_Peter._

He'd been right next to Neal when a car nearby simply exploded. A quick sweep of the area only reveals some policemen, uniforms dull with dust. They're trying to hold back a crowd of people too nosy for their own good who have been drawn by the excitement like moths to a fire. Neal doesn't really care about them at the moment though. There's more important things to worry about.

He fights down a surge of fear and goes to find Peter, a shellshocked Bilkers trailing him without a word, not even missing the familiar weight of the tracking anklet on his ankle where it lies broken on the pavement.


	13. Thoughtless Silver

**A/N: hmm nothing to say. like this one lots though.**

**Word Count: 167**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

* * *

**Thoughtless Silver**

There's a full moon out tonight. If he tilts his head just so, and flattens his face across the smooth walls, he can see it, see the glimmering edges of it, luminous and shining and beautiful. Only a sliver is visible, but he knows it's there because everything is cast in a silver glow that's cold and metallic, lending an air of detachment and sharp-edged otherworldliness to the too familiar room.

He thinks that maybe he should sleep, but the moon beckons to him, soothing and cruel at the same time. As if he's some plaything its caught in its grasp, helpless and mesmirized by its thoughtless beauty. The urge to pace is suddenly unbearable, but he grapples it down, forces himself to stay seated on the narrow cot.

One last strained look at the moon—it's all but disappeared by now—and he finally lies back and closes his eyes.

He dreams of gray eyes under a moonlit night that look strangely silver in the darkness.


	14. Solid Lime

**A/N: I've been wondering if I should go back and rewrtie/add/edit some of the earlier chapters. There's been quite some time between the first chapter and this latest, and I think (I hope) my writing has improved. What do you guys think? Redo old ficlets, or write new ones?**

**Word Count: 215**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

* * *

**Solid Lime**

It's made of single, solid colors. Black and white, that's all there is now. There's no in between for him in their eyes, for that isn't and has never been the way of Lady Justice. He knows that she's gazing at him, knows that if he removes the blindfold draped across her face, blank white eyes would be looking directly into blue. He almost shivers despite himself.

He's resigned himself to what's to come. He's not stupid; he knows that they've got enough evidence to put him away a good number of years. This agent, _his_ agent, is thorough like that.

He catches Agent Peter Burke's eye and throws him a charming grin. The agent's smiling back before he realizes that he's being friendly to a criminal and schools his face back into that blocklike I-Am-Law-Enforcement expression. He thinks it doesn't suit him.

The snub doesn't faze him though, because several grueling, humiliating hours later, with his head still ringing from the smack of a gavel on smooth wood, he feels someone slip something into his pocket as he is led away. It's a lime lollipop, the crinkled, clear plastic a cry against the straight black and white lines his life is defined by now.


	15. Delicate Amber

**A/N: Thanks to the people who responded :) So no editing or rewriting of previous chapters then and I'll be working on more of these ficlets.**

**Word Count: 138**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar**

* * *

**Delicate Amber**

He has a beautiful girlfriend, the woman of his dreams. They complete job after job with his best friend, and it's wonderful and joyful, like they're the last people on earth, and life feels like a game.

He's happier than he ever has been. But he's not _happy_. In his waking hours he can hear Alex whisper in his ear, the strains of the music box's delicate song murmur in his head at night, and its image haunts his dreams.

With every job they pull, he thinks of it with frustration. He wants to retire, to go away and hide away with Kate.

She won't listen though.

And because he loves her, he shoves the thought, the desire, for that beautiful, beautiful temptation away deep in his heart.

When he dreams, Kate's eyes are amber in the dark.


End file.
